


Kissing

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, thats the entire summary of this drabble, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because you suck ass at fusion, and Ruby said this would help.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just snog people in the middle of a battlefield!”</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

(Prompt: Kissing)

(I kind of ran out of...plot without turning this nsfw? I'm happy to carry this on if anyone wants to read it!)

* * *

 

“You know how kissing works, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! _I-I’ve_ done it before.” She protested, scowling a little as she shifted where she was pinned, biting her bottom lip: “Why are we doing this?”

“Because you suck ass at fusion, and Ruby said this would help.”

“You can’t just snog people in the middle of a battlefield!”

“Of course I can! They do.”

“They never unfuse for long enough t- _Will you stop staring and get on with it_?” Pearl blushed, her cheeks turning almost navy blue as she looked away, fed up of the other gems teasing. Amethyst had jumped her after the fourth failed attempt at fusing in the practice room. The two of them had had a lecture from garnet that afternoon about how badly they’d failed at fusing for the millionth time that month, and how someday, it was going to cause big problems for the crystal gems one day. So the moment she’d finished ear bashing, she’d thrown the both of them into training until they could sort themselves out.

Amethyst snorted in amusement, leaning down again with the same smirk she’d been wearing for the past ten minutes: “What? Don’t you like me looking at you? You look almost cute down there, P.”

“I-I am not _cute_!” The older protested, trying to kick up at her with a grumble of annoyance: “Are you going to just sit there, or do something?”

“Dunno, ya seem to be enjoying this. I could just sit here all day.”

“You can’t train by sitting on me! We’re supposed to be _practising_.”

“I am. I’m practicing containment.”

“I could throw you off-And we were supposed to fusing, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” The smirk didn’t move as the younger gem suddenly moved, pressing her lips down against her peers before she could protest any more, darting back again before she could work out exactly what was going on: “Huh. Didn’t work.”

The olders blush burnt until it reached her ears, looking away again caught somewhere between horror and surprise. She’d almost expected Amethyst not to take it seriously, and to pull away or transform at the very last moment, but for some reason she’d gone through with it.

“Of course not.” She finally managed to pull herself together long enough to think up a plan, and lean up just enough to tangle her hand through the others hair and pull her down to her own level: “You did it _wrong_.” And she pressed her lips against the others again.

Amethyst hadn’t expected it, but she let herself enjoy it, eyes closed as she leant into the others touch.

“Huh…well…” Amethyst grinned as she finally pulled away, dragging herself up enough to sit up properly, and spoil the temptation to just do it again.

“I knew this wouldn’t work.” Pearl complained, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand with a more forced scowl than usual, rolling her eyes in annoyance: “If you want to fuse, you’ll have to do it _properly_. And learn to sync with my dancing. Not try and eat me!”

The younger groaned, leaning back on her thighs with a sigh: “You ever heard of the _moment_ , P?”

“No?”

“Well you _just_ spoilt it.” Amethyst sulked, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance: “How am I supposed to kiss you if you keep talking _logic_ at me?”


End file.
